<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dresses and Daisies by TigerShinigami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797495">Dresses and Daisies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerShinigami/pseuds/TigerShinigami'>TigerShinigami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach, Dengeki Daisy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerShinigami/pseuds/TigerShinigami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rukia orders a dress that gets lost in the mail, delivered by mistake to a ‘Tasuku Kurosaki’. She and Ichigo journey to get it back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurebayashi Teru/Kurosaki Tasuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dresses and Daisies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hesesols/gifts">Hesesols</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodrokiro/gifts">Woodrokiro</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you Ichiruki discord for being awesome, and Hese Sols for the prompt!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something in the fabric of the world shifted, unseen by most, on the day Rukia Kuchiki discovered online shopping. </p><p>It started small enough with the purchase of rabbit-print socks. Then, a purse. Then, a poster. Then, a shirt should she would ‘force’ Ichigo to wear, one that had the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows in the way she liked, in a color that brought out his eyes.</p><p>The packages would arrive at the clinic with labels that boasted the name ‘Ichigo Kurosaki’. Rukia reasoned that the name on the packages should match the person who paid for them. </p><p>All was well until a package lost its way. It was dropped, bashed, and dragged by mistake as it passed through the mail system. Then, it arrived at a regional office, and in the hands of one worker named Shinji Kuruma. It was Tuesday, he was tired from his newborn keeping him up all night, and his coworker Hiro was blaring country music again which Shinji hated. It was then he found the battered package; the label all but shredded and gone, and the lone name ‘Kurosaki’ stubbornly clinging to the cardboard.</p><p>It was five minutes until the end of Shinji’s shift. He looked up a name in the local directory, scribbled the address on the box, and clocked out. </p><p>---</p><p>The next day, it arrived on the doorstep of Tasuku Kurosaki.</p><p>Kurosaki placed his still-smoking-cigarette in an ashtray. He opened the package carefully, watching for any traps or suspicious signs. But his wariness turned to confusion. </p><p>His ‘temporary roommate’, the high schooler Teru, gazed at the dress as if it were a dream. “It’s for me… It must be from Daisy! It’s exactly my size!” she gushed. She would always act that way whenever her mysterious, unseen protector known as ‘Daisy’ did something to show they cared.</p><p>Kurosaki knew that the package was a mistake because <em>he</em> was secretly ‘Daisy’, and had done no such thing. He also knew that the smile on Teru’s face was beautiful, but that he had no right to think so. </p><p>Love could be complicated that way. </p><p>He shrugged with a casual smile. “I guess so.”</p><p>---</p><p>The expected delivery day came and went. It was concerning- the dress Rukia ordered had a purple bunny pattern along the hem, and she had secret plans to wear it at her upcoming birthday party. </p><p>Rukia knew it was time for Ichigo to get involved. He complained and told her not to worry about it. She had plenty of other dresses, he claimed.</p><p>But her persistence won. He fought valiantly through no fewer than four customer service phone representatives and spent an hour sitting at the computer. They managed to get a local area where the package was delivered. It was little to go off of, but Rukia had recently read a series of detective-romance novels that inspired her. Ichigo would be her sidekick who dealt with anything she didn’t want to do. </p><p>A check to the local directory gave them a similar name. It was a promising lead. It was also their <em>only </em>lead. But it was something. </p><p>The apartment hallway reeked of cigarette smoke, even in the breeze. Rukia rapped on the door. </p><p>Tasuku- the other Kurosaki- answered the door with narrowed eyes. “What is it?”</p><p>“Ah- Hello! We’re looking for something that was brought here by mistake,” Rukia said in a sing-song voice and overly cheerful expression. The one Ichigo hated, but worked on everyone else.</p><p>Kurosaki’s eyes narrowed even further. He watched them coldly. “Is that so?”</p><p>“Who’s there?” Teru called from inside. She pouted at Kurosaki’s attitude, finding it scary and excessive. She didn’t find them threatening. In fact, something about them seemed vaguely familiar- but it was an unconscious one, one in the back of her mind, veiled by a lack of self-awareness. A mirror was before her, but she saw only a window.</p><p>Teru could see the visitors were a couple. That meant the girl was no threat. Kurosaki didn’t like short, flat-chest girls, she knew. She ushered them inside while giving Kurosaki a bossy look. </p><p>Kurosaki glared. Teru stuck out her tongue. </p><p>“Would you like some tea?” Teru asked the visitors with a smile.</p><p>“Ah… No, there is no need,” Rukia said with a dainty wave. Drama and anguish overtook her. “You see… We’re looking for something that was brought here by mistake.”</p><p>“Oh! Do you mean food delivery?”</p><p>“No, that’s not-”</p><p>“We don’t have that here. I couldn’t afford it, anyway! And Kurosaki-san’s too cheap to buy it,” she leveled a glare at Kurosaki. He remained nonplussed and watched their every movement like a tiger whose lair was trespassed on. </p><p>In the seconds Teru glared at Kurosaki, she forgot their answer and busied herself with getting tea before they could say otherwise. She started to babble, slightly- about recent hardships and vandalism, but that something good had also happened, which brought hope. She would share it with anyone around to hear. </p><p>In the corner of the room, laying on a table, was the dress.</p><p>“Things have been hard… Ever since I lost my brother,” Teru said. “He was the only family I had. But someone else cares about me. He watches over me… And he did something very kind.” She smiled, seemingly staring through the tea tray in front of her. </p><p>“Ah! I’m sorry,” Teru started with an awkward laugh. “Sorry! I’m… Just getting distracted. Here’s your tea!”</p><p>Rukia’s gaze had drifted to the corner and the item easily seen there. But one word - ‘brother’ - called to something deep within her. There was the briefest of moments when she tried, in part, to convince herself that it was irrelevant, that the young girl was happy and doing well, now, and that something so simple as a dress would make no difference. But it lasted no longer than that. </p><p>Teru moved from the kitchen with the tray of tea. She froze- finding herself standing directly across from Rukia, and it was then she noticed the similarities in their heights, and in their petite builds. </p><p>The tray lowered, slightly. Teru’s face fell. “Oh.”</p><p>She turned her gaze aside, off to the corner, to the table-</p><p>In a smooth motion born from years of practice, Rukia stomped on Ichigo’s foot.</p><p>“Ow! What-”</p><p>“Oh, my! Ichigo, what’s wrong? Is your arthritis acting up again?” Rukia asked far too innocently with wide eyes. “We must get you back home, at once!” she said while grabbing his arm and roughly pulling him towards the door.</p><p>“Hey, what’re-”</p><p>“Ah- I believe my boyfriend has picked the wrong apartment. We did not mean to impose!” She bowed quickly but politely. “He’s very sorry. Thank you! Bye!” Before they could formulate actual replies, Rukia had already pulled Ichigo out the door.</p><p>In the apartment, Teru blinked. “Did- Did she just kick him?!”</p><p>"Looks like they didn't want your tea," Kurosaki said with a devious smirk.</p><p>"No way! If anything, you scared them away with your mean face!"</p><p>"Keep telling yourself that, if it makes you feel better."</p><p>"Get bald, Kurosaki!"</p><p>Love was, indeed, complicated.</p><p>---</p><p>“It’s no matter,” Rukia said distantly, as they stood next to each other on the subway. “I do not need another dress.”</p><p>Ichigo watched her with a faint smile and placed an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her to his side. “You didn’t have to do that.”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said as she stared absently forward. She leaned against him. </p><p>“You don’t have to worry about your birthday, alright? It’s taken care of.” </p><p>She glanced up at him sharply. “I did not say-”</p><p>“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it,” he said with the smallest of smiles, which he couldn’t help no matter how hard he tried. Ichigo had already commissioned a dress, from the best Quincy-turned-tailor in Karakura, two days before. </p><p>Rukia blinked. “Is that so?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>She smiled, leaning against his chest and relishing in the warmth there, and the rhythm of his heartbeat in her ear. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>